


to prove that nothing’s out to get you

by distortionist



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: (aerith is nb!!), Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, Non-binary character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, also it isn’t mentioned but cloud is trans, focused on aerith nd cloud mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distortionist/pseuds/distortionist
Summary: aerith soothes the fire that surrounds cloud. they always do.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	to prove that nothing’s out to get you

**Author's Note:**

> !! tws for graphic depictions of fires and a tiny bit of mild gore !! 
> 
> cloud/aerith/tifa is very good actually. no more love triangle drama. they all have two hands!!! 
> 
> cloud is a he/they trans man and aerith is nonbinary!! thank u for ur time

Cloud wakes up in a cold sweat, air refusing to make its way to his lungs as his heart races inside his chest. His eyes are wide with terror as he takes in his surroundings, fire engulfing the entire room. No wonder he can’t breathe— There’s a thick layer of smoke in the air, impossible to inhale. He looks down beside him to make sure Aerith and Tifa are okay, and—

They’re not there. Cloud’s heart drops into the pit of his stomach as he rushes out of bed, kicking open the bedroom door and sprinting down the hall. The entire apartment is ablaze, and Cloud has no idea how he’s supposed to find Aerith and Tifa in the smoke and flames. 

“Cloud!” 

Cloud jumps, whipping around to see Aerith standing at the end of the hallway. The skin of their face is charred, melting away from their skull; Their hair is burning at the ends, and their nightgown is riddled with singed holes. 

Cloud wants to scream, but the sound won’t leave his throat. He simply stares in horror, his entire body trembling with fear. 

Aerith takes a step towards him, and he blinks, and suddenly it’s over. 

The apartment is freezing cold as always, and the hall is dimly lit by a flickering lightbulb. Aerith stands at the end of it, eyeing Cloud with concern. Their face is perfectly intact, and their nightgown and hair show no signs of burning. Cloud nearly cries with relief.

“Cloud,” Aerith mumbles tiredly, stepping out of the hallway and closer to him. “What happened? You were sprinting and slamming doors all of a sudden, I got worried—“

“It’s fine,” Cloud interrupts somewhat frantically, shaking his head. “I just— I thought I heard something out here. I’m sorry for waking y—“

Aerith clamps their hand over Cloud’s mouth, effectively interrupting his apology.

“None of that.” They grab Cloud by the wrist, pulling him over to the couch. “Sit down. I’ll get you some water.”

“Aerith, it’s fine—“

“Sit,” Aerith insists, and Cloud is too tired to fight with them. He collapses onto the couch with a sigh, pulling his knees up to his chest. A moment later, Aerith returns with a glass of water. “You okay?”

Cloud takes the water gratefully, gulping down half the glass before responding.

“I’m— Yeah. I’m fine.” He shakes his head. 

Aerith sighs, reaching out to hold Cloud’s face in their hand.

“I see right through you, you know,” they say softly, rubbing their thumb over Cloud’s cheekbone. “What happened?”

Cloud avoids eye contact, choosing to direct his gaze at Aerith’s lap instead.

“It was nothing. Just a nightmare. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Are you sure it’s nothing?”

“Yeah.” Cloud nods. “I’ll be fine. You should get back to bed.”

“As should you,” Aerith replies, frowning. 

“I’ll— I’ll come back to bed in a bit,” Cloud says, brushing it off. “I just need a minute.”

Aerith sighs, pulling Cloud closer to themself until his head rests against their chest. They run their fingers gently through his hair, untangling the knots from his restless sleep.

“I said I’m fine, Aerith,” Cloud protests, but makes no real effort to pull away. Aerith frowns.

“Look, I’m not going to force you to tell me what’s wrong. But I know something’s not right, so— Just.” Aerith sighs. “Just stay with me for a bit, please. So I can make sure you’re alright.”

Cloud hums defeatedly, relaxing into Aerith’s embrace. 

“There you go. I’ve got you,” they murmur, pressing a kiss to Cloud’s forehead. To fill the silence, they quietly hum an old lullaby from their childhood— They don’t quite remember the words anymore, but the melody still remains.

It doesn’t take long for Cloud to fall asleep in Aerith’s arms, their familiar warmth and calming voice winning over his stubbornness with relative ease.

**Author's Note:**

> not shown: tifa and aerith carrying cloud back to bed together


End file.
